User blog:PsykJames/Jing
Jing is one of the many types of energy that exist in the universe. Jing is a very powerful physical energy and is stronger than Ki/Chi or PSI and can damage things even if a small amount is used. Jing is essential energy and what separates it from other energies is just that. PSI and KI/Chi exist in everything but Jing is essential. That's why if you cause the Jing in a physical object to disperse it breaks. When you crush it's Jing it gets crushed too because it is the very essence of it. That's why Jing is so destructive. Most people believe that manipulating the same object or force that the Jing is characterized by is the same as manipulating the force itself, however this is not the case. For example Nung Jing and Electrical Jing. Some say that the manipulating of these types of Jing are the same as Electrokinesis and Glaciokinesis. This is incorrect. We manipulate the product when using Electrokinesis and Glaciokinesis. Nung Jing and Electrical Jing are the essence of these things. Without it we wouldn't have those two to begin with. As humans we constantly leak Jing however it is possible to aquire more through training. Jing is also linked to the physical body's well being and one's lifespan can be extend through proper maintenance. Types of Jing There are many types of Jing that exist. The different types of Jing can be used for several purposes based on which is used. Some Jing originate from different Elements like Nung Jing which originates from ice and is literally cold. In order to pull a specific type of Jing from the earth you must have the type you want in mind and with practice you will be able to distinguish them effortlessly. Fa Jing (Explosive Jing) Heavy/Rooted/Sinking Jing (Chen Jing) Peng Jing Absorbing Jing Electrical Jing Magnetic Jing Ting Jing (Listening Jing) Empty Force (Kong Jing) Following Jing (Tzo Jing) Neutralizing Jing (Hua Jing) Borrowing Jing (Tzeh Jing) Rolling/Folding Jing (Jen Jing) Spiral Jing (Dzuen Jing) Cold Jing (Nung Jing) Vibrating Jing (Dow So Jing) Jing Ball A Jing ball is a ball of Jing energy. First establish a connection between yourself and the planet and pull it's Jing from the earth. In order to make sure that you are pulling Jing and not another energy type you must "ask" the planet for Jing psychically. This exercise is called Root which is also used to gather other types of energy. Since Jing is a physical energy it is heavier than other energies. Jing masters say that pulling large amounts of Jing from the earth feels like ripping concrete from the ground even though you're not even moving. Now establish a steady flow of Jing from the earth through your feet through your body and out of your hands. Now that you have a decent amount form the Jing into a sphere in between your hands and make it as big as you desire. It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as a bright glowing light. Jing is a physical energy that you could damage things and hurt people with so be careful and use it responsibly! Jing Beam First use root and pull Jing from the earth and charge it in you dominant arm but instead of just taking some be sure to establish a steady flow of Jing from the earth to your arm. Now let all of the Jing pool in your hands mostly in the palms, keep storing as much Jing as you want in there sometimes it feels like your hand is gonna burst but don't worry it'll be fine. Now release the Jing in a steady concentrated beam of energy at the target remember to keep the Jing from the earth flowing. From the earth, through your body and out of your hand in a concentrated blast. Keep in mind that even though this seems goofy it actually works and be careful because if you're really powerful you can actually hurt someone or damage property. There have been reports of Jing masters who can beat people up without touching them. It can be flared by visualizing the Jing as a bright glowing light. Jing Magnetism First use the Jing ball technique mentioned above but this time use some of you own Jing (We leak Jing constantly anyway so this wont cause much harm although it is important that you know what you're doing) But this cannot be done with just any Jing. This time you must use Tzeh Jing (Borrowing Jing) to pull any Jing from around you and to use it as you add it to your own or for another purpose. This can also be used on people as an attack although it is not very effective. Using this on people can cause things like digestive issues, diarrhea, stress, neck, shoulder and back pain, dizziness, and nausea the to having an imbalanced energy system. If you suspect you are a victim of an attack like this please feel urged to employ various healing exercises as soon as possible. Jing Augmentation Jing Augmentation is the art of using Jing to defend oneself in a fighting situation. Jing masters have been able to demonstrate this many times. However even if you haven't dedicated your whole life to psionics you can use this to a certain extent. First pull Jing from the earth and charge it in your arms. If done correctly your arms should feel unusually light. Now if you are punching you should charge Fa Jing into your fist and allow it to violently burst as you strike your target. By doing this not only can you strengthen your strikes you can also use Jing to strengthen your physical body and improve it's condition overall by strengthening your inner Jing and purifying it. Strengthening The Body As I mentioned earlier by purifying Jing along with other internal energies to can increase your strength, libido, endurance, vitality and agility. A long and disease free life can be had with Jing to do with as you wish. Your creative powers will not diminish and your brain will stay vigilant to the end. Smashing large river stones with a light slap of the bare hand is just one demonstration of the possible powers of someone with pure cultivated Jing. You can purify your Jing by meditating and purifying your chakras. You can also purify your Jing by preforming a psychic cleansing Replenishing Jing In order to keep from running out of internal Jing we must replenish it regularly. Jing "leaks" away as we age or during disease. Therefore it is essential that a person discovers where how when and why they "leak" Jing then they must change their lifestyle and habits so as stop the leaking. Meditation, focused contemplation, the inner and outer exercises, diet and herbs can all play key roles in minimizing "leaking". Acupuncture is also helpful although acupuncture does not directly boost Jing in the body, it can harmonize the body in dramatic ways so as to prevent leaking and to allow the body to restore Jing with tonic food and herbs. Jing Qui Shen Jing-Qi-Shen is the art of healing which cleanses the auric, etheric, and physical layers of the body through projection of light. It also comprises of sound healing, chakra rebalancing which is bringing to harmony the out of sync chakras, aura cleansing which is clearing off the negative energies, touch, meridian healing, and overall scanning of the body for blocks. First scan the body and make use of the symptoms like a conventional doctor does to understand the workings of the body in a better way. Then scan over the meridians which transport energy and carries the life force, removes toxins, and boosts the metabolism and removes blocks. Then you must rake over the seven major chakras in the human body which are positioned from the end of the spine to the top of the head. Energy enters the body through the top of the head and moves steadily through the seven chakras without blocks or stagnation in a healthy body. By guiding you hand over a blocked chakra in the body may induce a tingling sensation with pain due to defective organ. A Jing-Qui-Shen session is ended after sealing the mind in a peaceful state. Each session takes about an hour and the effects are usually very pronounced. Category:Blog posts